Consequences
by PsychoticDemonic
Summary: A fight left Zero rather sore in the morning...it seems that Zero and Ichiru's childhood game simply cannot be forgotten and Zero and Ichiru meet again in a fight and things start to heat up...


Ichiru was planting heavily. why was his goody-two-shoes brother bothering with him? their identical faces held the same piercing glare as the two brothers engaged in heated combat. Yuuki had long run out of the room, having nearly thrown up at the site of blood. Zero's sword forced Ichiru's out of his hand brought him to his senses. Zero backed Ichiru against the wall, pinning him there by his wrists. Ichiru struggled, but it was only half-hearted as he tried to regain his breath, so it was a surprise when he felt Zero's lips hungrily attach to his own. The kiss was far from gentle, and in fact it was bruising and punishing nature was enough for Ichiru to want more.

The brothers, before they were orphaned, had a relationship that ran deeper than brotherhood. No, in fact, many nights, as they lay there, sharing a few kisses and gentle touches that were usually exchanged by lovers. They weren't lovers, they were far too young to know what their relationship meant, except being brothers, of course, but to them, it was perfectly normal.

Zero thrust his tongue into the warm cavern of the other and groaned. Og how he'd missed that feeling. the feeling of wet muscles sliding against each other. Ichiru groaned too, this, this was the only feeling he'd missed from his past. Having his brother, his identical twin, no less, pressed so close against his chest, trapping him between those strong arms. Zero moved from his lips, drawing an annoyed groan out of Ichiru, and moved down to nip and kiss at the skin of his jaw and neck, biting at the junction between the neck and shoulder, and withdrew his lips only as a large purpling bruise began to form. Ichiru was annoyed at his brother's slow pace, and flipped them around so it was Ichiru that had Zero pinned against the wall. Moulding their chests together, he latched his lips onto his brother's once more.

Zero's eyes opened in surprise but soon gave up struggling as he felt his brother probe his tongue into the warm cavern and was content to simply slide his tongue alongside his brother's. Ichiru let go of Zero's wrists and began to slide his hands along Zero's thinly built body, stopping occasionally to squeeze the delectable arse that his brother possessed. Pushing the buttons out of their holes, he pushed opened the jacket, shielding his brother from his view as he slid the offending garment off and practically tore Zero's shirt from his body as the scattered buttons rolled across the floor, pulling the shirt to the floor, he rolled a nipple between his fingers, playing with the nub as it became erect and was red from the attention. Zero moaned as a pink tongue flicked out from he bruised and swollen lips and flicked the nub lightly, then sucking it into his mouth, nibbling on it slightly, then moving to the other, mirroring his previous actions, before moving down to unbutton Zero's pants and boxers, pulling both down to rest above his ankles. Dipping his tongue briefly into his twin's navel, drawing a slight moan, he moved down to tentatively lick at his brother's erection. When he felt hands weave into his hair, and Zero groaning above him, Ichiru smirked and pulled back. Zero pulled him up by his hair and kissed him again, and threaded his fingers through Ichiru's belt loops and pulled, bringing their hardness together. Groaning, Zero pulled off his brother's shirt and jacket, throwing them off into a different corner of the room. Pushing them back off the wall, they rolled on top of each other, Zero straddling Ichiru's thighs. Taking longer than strictly necessary, Zero popped the button out of its place, pulling the zipper down and slipped the boxers and pants down, discarding them across the room. Ichiru moaned as it passed his prominent erection, the rough fabric sliding across the sensitive flesh. While Zero was momentarily occupied, Ichiru flipped them over yet again and was now straddling his brother's pale, slender hips, their erections rubbing together, causing sweet friction. Ichiru pressed his lips to his brother's again in a brutal battle of tongues until air became a necessity. Placing three fingers in front of his brother's face, he watched, mesmerized, as those fingers disappeared into the dark orifice, and pulled them out when they were only barely coated. He didn't want his brother to enjoy this too much. Pushing a finger into his brother's virgin entrance, he wiggled it a bit and until he was knuckle deep. His brother was very tight and it was probably because when they were little, Ichiru had always bottomed, so it was sweet revenge to see his brother withering underneath him. Pushing in a second finger, he looked for the spot that would make his brother see stars. He knew he'd found it when he heard a slight wimper, and Ichiru smirked. Sliding in a third finger, Ichiru assaulted his brother's prostate for a few more moments before pulling his fingers out. Zero whimpered at the loss of the fingers, bur heard his breath hitch as he felt something bigger, a lot bigger, at his entrance. Breathing in deeply, he felt as he was penetrated. It burned. A lot. It hurt as nothing else had hurt him before, and Zero took in large gulps of air, trying to lessen the pain a bit. As Ichiru fully sheathed himself within him, Zero could have sworn he felt something inside him tear. Ichiru did not hesitate, but immediately pulled out and slammed back in, groaning as his length was encased in that intense heat again. Zero moaned as Ichiru's erection brushed his prostate. He pulled his legs to wrap around Ichiru's hips, meeting Ichiru's thrusts. Both were sweating profusely at this point and as they grew closer to their release, Ichiru leaned forward and bit down hard on Zero's neck, causing the older twin to climax, shooting white ribbons between their bodies as the heat tightened impossibly around Ichiru's erection, bringing him to completion as well. Zero's head fell back against the ground with a dull thud as he dropped his legs from his brother's hips. Ichiru pulled out of Zero and he winced as some cum mixed with a few trickles of blood trickled down between his thighs. Ichiru took a moment to catch his breath, but after a minute or so, he pulled on his boxers and pants. Shrugging on his jacket, not even bothering with the many buttons, he stood up. Checking his hair, Ichiru calmly strode from the room, leaving his disheveled and sore brother back in that room.

It bothered Zero that his brother had taken advantage of him like that, but if it made him feel a bit better about himself, so what if he had to limp for the next few days? After all, he just really wanted his brother to be happy.

Hope you enjoyed!

Review!!!

Love, Demonic


End file.
